Thrombo-embolic stroke results when a piece of plaque breaks off from an artery (such as the carotid artery or a coronary artery), travels downstream, and becomes lodged in a smaller vessel in the brain. The piece of plaque (also known as clot) blocks blood flow to the region distal to the blockage. Absent blood flow, brain tissue will become compromised and eventually die. Ischemic stroke caused by thrombo-embolism is a leading cause of mortality and morbidity in the U.S. and around the world. In the U.S., approximately 800,000 people suffer thrombo-embolic stroke each year. The disease is the third leading cause of death and the leading cause of disability.
Therefore, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs, structures, assemblies, and/or treatment methods for retrieval and/or removal of a body, for example, a clot, an emboli, or a foreign body, from the anatomy of a patient, for example, the neuro-vasculature of a patient.